Digimon: Storm of Time
by TCAnimorph
Summary: When five human kids are thrown into the Digital World and nothing is going wrong, they wonder why they came. But then things start to go wrong, and they have to save time and space to save both worlds... Rated T for future violence.


This is a Digimon fanfic starring Luci and Lucemon. Unlike the Digimon show, the main characters all end up in the Digital World at slightly different times, so we won't be seeing other people for a while. Enjoy.

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

Luci sighed, poking at her old, slow computer as she waited for her homepage to load.

"This thing is crap. Everything I get is crap. Why can't I ever get anything that's at least okay?" she said, folding her thin, pale arms. There was a beep from her computer, and a pop-up appeared.

"Hm? It says 'Digimon! Click to learn more!' I might as well," she said, moving the mouse over the pop-up. She clicked, and was immediately blinded by a blast of light. When it faded and vision returned to her blue eyes, she found herself on her back with water lapping against her bare feet. She sat up and looked around. She was on a beach, and sand had already gotten in her curly blond hair. She got up, brushing sand off of her white shirt and tan pants.

"What the heck was that? How did I get here?" she said. She started to walk along the beach.

"Help! Help! I'm being attacked by an evil Koromon!" someone yelled from further down the beach. Luci ran to see what she could do and what a 'Koromon' was. She arrived on the scene of a boy who looked almost like her except with blue marks on his body and white wings on his head and back being attacked by what appeared to be a pink ball with antennae. The boy was curled up into a ball and sobbing, while the pink ball spat bubbles all over him and hit him with its antennae. As she watched, the boy's body was enveloped in strange blue lines. When they faded, he had been replaced by a small white creature with four stubby feet, gold wings on its… head… and three black marks under each blue eye. The pink ball started to attack again, but Luci ran over and picked it up by its antennae.

"Hey! What are you doing? Did that… thing do anything to deserve being attacked?" Luci asked, poking the pink ball between its huge red eyes.

"He's a weakling that can't beat a Digimon a level below him! He doesn't deserve to live!" the pink ball snarled. Luci rolled her eyes.

"That's no reason to beat him up, idiot! Have a taste of your own medicine!" she said, dropping the pink ball creature and kicking it. It flew several feet, crashed into the sand, and began to bounce away.

"I'll get you back for that another time!" it yelled as it left.

"Sure you will," Luci muttered. She turned to the little white creature that was struggling to get up. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding a hand out to it. The creature shrunk back, whimpering.

"P-Please don't hurt me," he said, tears forming in the corners of his blue eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little guy. What's your name? I'm Luci," Luci said. She knelt next to the creature and gently patted his soft white skin. He flinched at the first touch, but when he realized she wasn't hurting him, he smiled.

"I'm Lucemon; at least, I was a few minutes ago. Right now I'm Cupimon… I've never heard of a Digimon called Luci. Are you maybe a human?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a human. So… uh… where the heck am I?" Luci said.

"You're at the beach about a ten minute walk from the town where I live, and we're on Three Island in the Digital World. Um… would you walk home with me? Koromon isn't the only bully who picks on me for being weak," Cupimon said, his smile fading.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. You know what, I think you're still hurt… I'll carry you if you want," Luci said. The little white creature still hadn't managed to stand up on his own. He gave a grateful smile.

"I'd like that. Thanks… I'll point the way," he said. Luci gently scooped him into her arms, and he pointed inland. Luci started walking, when they heard a noise from behind. She whirled around to see Koromon there.

"Hey, uh, human, since you're so strong, will you be my Tamer? We got off to a bad start, but…" Koromon started, but was cut off by Luci.

"Tamer? What's that?" she asked.

"A Tamer is a human who bonds with one Digimon and raises them to be the best Digimon they can be," Cupimon said.

"That's right! So why don't you put the wimp down and let me be your Digimon buddy?" Koromon said. Cupimon had started to tremble in Luci's arms.

"I wouldn't be friends with a bully like you even if you were the only Digimon that existed! You know what? I'm going to be Cupimon's Tamer instead, so you can just go away," Luci said, walking closer to Koromon.

"Uh oh…" the pink ball muttered before being kicked for the second time. Luci started off again in the direction they had been going.

"Luci, did you really mean that?" Cupimon said. "You wouldn't really want to be my Tamer, would you? I mean, even when I'm my normal Rookie-level self, I have to struggle to win a sparring match against my buddy Kuramon… and he's a Baby-level Digimon…"

"Look, Cupimon, every single thing I've been given in my life was either rusty, broken, worn out, shredded… not even halfway decent. But after I worked at improving them, I always had the comfiest clothes, the best bike… it just took a lot of hard work. I bet with a lot of work, you can be the best. Um… can you explain the whole Digimon thing to me?" Luci said.

"Sure. In this world, there are creatures called Digimon, like that Koromon, me, and my friends Kuramon and Tsumemon. We're born from Digieggs, and every Digimon has six forms they can turn into. Those are Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Each form is stronger than the last, and each one's got a different name. When you first saw me, did I look different?" Cupimon said. Luci thought for a second.

"Yeah… actually, you looked like an angel boy version of me," she said.

"That's my Rookie form, and when I'm in that form, my name is Lucemon. Some Digimon always go by the name of their Rookie form, since most Digimon spend most of their time as Rookies, so you could just call me Lucemon all the time. I'd actually prefer that," the white Digimon said.

"Okay, uh, Lucemon…" Luci said.

"I've never been able to go to a stronger level than Rookie. In fact, with all the bullies that hate me, I've even been turned back into a Digiegg several times, and I spend more time as Cupimon than as Lucemon," Lucemon admitted, looking a bit sad. "I had just Digivolved back into Lucemon this morning… I had been hoping to at least last the rest of the day…"

"Aww… that's sad… I won't let it happen again," Luci said. She stepped out of the trees into a small town with many Digimon around, mostly Digimon that looked like lizards and dragons. A little Digimon that looked like a disembodied blue hand with a red eye and two antennae on the top of its… body… scuttled over.

"Lucemon, what happened this time? I've been looking all over for you, Kuramon and I made lunch… huh? Who's the human?" the handlike Digimon said. Lucemon sighed.

"Hi, Tsumemon. Koromon decided that since I Digivolved back to Rookie before he could even get there for the first time, he should 'fix' that. This is Luci, she helped me out. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be either Puttimon again or you'd have to drag a Digiegg back home again," Lucemon explained. He hopped out of Luci's arms. "Can she come with us?"

"Well… if she's a friend of yours, sure, but she doesn't have anything against Virus Digimon, right?" Tsumemon said, looking Luci over.

"Um, she doesn't know the difference," Lucemon said.

"Then it's good. Luci, just follow us," Tsumemon said. He and Lucemon started walking, and Luci followed, easily keeping up with the slow Digimon. A little Digimon that resembled a purple hamster with wings for ears zoomed past, nearly bumping into Luci's head.

"That was rude," Luci muttered.

"Don't worry about it. That's Tsukaimon, the mail carrier. When he's in a hurry like that, it means he's got an important message to deliver," Tsumemon said. They kept walking. After a couple of minutes, the two Digimon stopped in front of a small building. The door was just big enough for Luci to slip inside after the Digimon. A third Digimon was waiting inside, a Digimon resembling Tsumemon, but smaller, paler, and without claws.

"Luce! Tsume! New friend! Haaai!" the little Digimon chirped.

"Hello, little bro. This is Luci, and she's a human," Tsumemon said. "Luci, this is my little brother Kuramon." Kuramon slid over and snuggled against Luci's bare foot. She gently patted him, and he made a happy noise.

"You're nice," Kuramon said. He moved back over to his brother.

"Luci, since we have some extra food, would you like to stay for lunch?" Tsumemon offered.

"Well, if you can spare the food, I am kinda hungry," Luci said, a smile on her face. The three small Digimon led her to a table set low to the ground with three bowls of what appeared to be soup in each one.

"Wait here and I'll go get you some soup," Tsumemon said, scuttling off. Luci sat at an empty spot at the edge of the table, while Kuramon and Lucemon took their places by two of the bowls of soup. Tsumemon returned with a fourth bowl of soup balanced on his head, which Luci took. She sniffed it.

"This smells pretty good," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kuramon and I made it. It's soup made from hotdog-flavored-not-cabbages, they're really common around here," Tsumemon said. "Now let's eat!" Luci raised an eyebrow at the strange name of the soup, but didn't complain after trying it. It really did taste like hotdog soup, despite the fact that it looked like cabbage soup and felt like cabbage soup in her mouth. Kuramon kind of just absorbed the soup, seeing as he didn't seem to have a mouth, as did Tsumemon.

"So, did you like it?" Lucemon asked Luci after everyone had finished.

"It was so weird how it tasted like hotdogs even though it was cabbage, but I did like it," Luci answered. All three Digimon cheered as one. "So… uh… I have some questions. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Tsumemon said, "you're our guest, so we'd love to chat. Right, Kuramon and Lucemon?" The other two Digimon nodded.

"Alright. What's a Virus Digimon, and how is it different?" Luci asked. Tsumemon scuttled over to a shelf and put on a scholar cap before launching into his explanation.

"Well, every Digimon has lots of different stats, attributes, and other information on them, but the most basic way to group Digimon is by their category out of Data, Vaccine, and Virus. Data Digimon can be pretty much anything, and are generally neutral, not good or bad. There are tons of them everywhere. Vaccine Digimon usually look pretty or light-related or holy, and are usually good, although I've met a few nasty Vaccine Digimon. Virus Digimon are usually creepy-looking evil folks, although there are also lots of nice Virus Digimon. Kuramon and I are Virus Digimon, and although I admit that I look like a severed hand and Kuramon looks like a blob with a creepy red eye, we're definitely not evil in any way," Tsumemon said.

"Yay! I'm a creepy blob!" Kuramon said, earning him awkward stares from the others.

"Is Lucemon a Vaccine Digimon?" Luci asked, glancing at the white, gold-winged fluffball.

"You'd think so, but he's a rare case. See, most Digimon species are always one type, like a Tsumemon will always look like me and be a Virus Digimon. But a lot of Digimon have an alternate line, where a Digimon will look slightly different, like an orange Growlmon instead of a red one, and be a different type. An orange Growlmon is a Data Digimon, while a red one is Virus. There have only been two known Lucemon… the first, a twelve-winged Vaccine Digimon with incredible power. The second, a Data Digimon with only four wings and who is beaten up on a regular basis by Koromon," Tsumemon said.

"That would be me," Lucemon sighed, walking over to Luci and hopping up onto her lap. She stroked one of his silky wings while thinking about what Tsumemon said.

"Hmm… okay, so where do humans come in as far as all of this?" she asked. "I clicked a pop-up on my computer and suddenly I was here… I wish I knew how it happened or even just why."

"If it wasn't for you humans, us Digimon wouldn't exist. You guys created this thing called 'internet', and some programs on the network of the internet became self-aware and created their own digital world. They made the Digimon as friends, although nobody's seen any of those original creatures for years. Humans have come to the Digital World several times before, usually just in time to prevent some kind of disaster, but other times just randomly. There's actually a town of humans who stayed here, and they're doing well. I don't know why you specifically came, but I can tell you that when you clicked on the pop-up and activated your transportation to this world, a powerful burst of electricity converted your body into data, which was compressed, transported here, then reassembled," Tsumemon said. Luci winced, still playing with Lucemon's wing, which the little Digimon clearly enjoyed, judging by his relaxed smile.

"That sounds painful, and I'm glad it wasn't as painful as it sounds," she said. "So apparently I'm made of data right now… cool. Thanks for being so patient with all my questions."

"Anytime," Tsumemon said. He put the scholar cap back, and Luci snickered (this does NOT mean she ate the candy bar.) "…It's the hat, right?" Luci nodded.

"Hey, um, Luci, I have something I need to give you," Lucemon said. He hopped back down from her lap and ran off, disappearing into another room. He returned carrying a small machine in his mouth, which he dropped on Luci's lap. She picked up the white device and inspected it. It was like a rounded square, with a button to one side and an antenna poking out of the top above it, dark blue rubber grips on the top and bottom edges, and two gears poking out of another side. A screen displaying static with the time in the corner took up most of the front side.

"It looks really cool, but what is it?" she asked, turning it over in her hands. The back was plain white plastic, like the front around the screen.

"It's a machine that only a few Digimon get, but it's supposed to let them Digivolve faster. I don't know how it works, though. It's called… um… I think it's a Digivice-Chronometer, D-Chrono for short. Can you help me make it work? You did say you wanted to be my Tamer, and I think Tamers have to do something to it to make it work," Lucemon said.

"Alright, I'll try. Should we maybe test it outside? If it does something weird, I'd hate for it to mess up your home," Luci said. She stood up and put the D-Chrono in her pocket. It fit perfectly.

"Alright, I know a nice field we can go to. Koromon can't get there because you need arms and legs to climb up to it," Lucemon said. "Tsumemon, Kuramon, we're going out, then."

"Good luck with that," Tsumemon said, while Kuramon snuggled against Luci's foot again before going back to his brother.

,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

So… how is it so far? Yes, friendly Tsumemon will turn into a friendly Keramon later. By the way, did you know that Microsoft Word thinks that Agumon is a mangled misspelling of "arugula"? Mine did…

Luci: ^.^ Keep reading please, that way I can have more adventures with the fluffy white blob.

Lucemon: You do realize that next chapter I won't be a blob anymore, right?

Luci: You were a cute blob while it lasted.


End file.
